Ms Feeble
by Tchrin Yuan
Summary: Rewritten version of Save Me From My Powers - different story plot. When you're a weak girl, either mentally, emotionally, or physically weak, it's hard to overcome problems in the way. Especially when you have debts to pay to a gang who's been chasing after you since forever. Crow meets a girl who's weak in all three forms, and helps her on her journey by teaching her life lessons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: **

**Useless Junk  
**

"Hey, girly, you hear me? You owe us some cash."

Her neck muscles screamed as fingers crawled around it, scratching her skin and immediately tightening around her neck. She gasped, the large, two hundred pound of human flesh pressing against her. The pair of glowing blue irises stared right at her, a wave of panic soaking through her veins. She had only twenty-five cents left that was sleeping in her cozy pocket, and she wasn't ready to give her last coin away.

Motorcycle smoke flew into her face, causing her to shrivel up her nose. The guy in front of her moved violet strands of hair away from her face, more smoke blowing in. Her hair fell back down anyway, and the group of other boys behind him – she assuming was the leader – moved in closer to her, until they formed a not-so friendly inviting circle.

She felt like a lifeless squished up grape of some sort, all her power and strength already drained away. She faltered, but a pair of hands had forcefully moved her face back to stare into their dark eyes. They weren't visible, as the night was killing her vision.

Suddenly she regret ditching the carrots that she had to eat when she was smaller.

"Are you deaf, girl? You owe us some cash for beating up one of our men some time ago! And besides, you probably owe us for everything you did to us for the past few weeks, woman."

"Calm down boss. She's only a girl-"

"Shut up." Immediately the other boy had muted, the bawling fist from his leader had caused him to back away slowly, already knowing the punishment if you were to misbehave.

There was a frog in her throat, and it made it more difficult to spew out the words she intended to say, also when there was a hand that was slowly wrapping around her slim neck again. The boy gang leader, who she believed was about not much older than her had jabbed his nails into her flesh. She wondered if she was bleeding, but she couldn't know because she was already paralysed by the cold temperature roaming the air.

_I don't have any money on me, _She thought. Even if she had some she wasn't intending to give any out, besides the twenty cents she had in her pocket – the only money she was carrying. After rethinking about it she decided not to give out her only twenty-five cents left, believing that if she did she would be getting into some trouble. But that necklace she had on her neck, was probably the only thing that provided her the money to repay these gang members. The temptation tingled inside her veins, but she refused to give it away.

Like her deepest treasure, it was her good luck charm.

The situation was a horror film, like the ones she used to watch. The bad guys would usually beat the poor victim up if they tried to save themselves with a poor value of what the bad guys would have wanted.

Their staring contest had lasted for a long while. After some time she drifted off into some sort of day-dream, remembering about some other films she had used to watch. About fairy tales with princesses. She _always preferred_ a fairy tale movie with at least one princess as the main character. Every film she watched, the princess would get saved by her saviour. Her prince. Who always ended up as the princess's husband to be at the end.

She couldn't help but think if that same story was to happen now. She imagined herself in a beautiful dress, preferably purple with little frills. The dress would stretch out for miles end, similar to a wedding dress, and her prince would be wearing an armour suit, riding on a horse to her rescue. They would get married and have beautiful children..

A little cliché, she thought.

"What about you repay with that necklace of yours?" The gang leader had repeated, his voice sounding more seducing as he ran his fingers across her jaw bone.

Her response was quick. She mustered up all the remaining strength she had, using it to push away the boy. He stumbled down onto the rough, rock-covered concrete as she dashed away in her worn out shoes, enduring all the pain she had felt as she stepped over pieces of broken glass, and sharp or curvy rocks.

At that moment she only dreamed of freedom, of the sunlight peering through to come and rescue her from the darkness she had been laying in. Dreaming of her prince charming to come on his saddled horse and fight off the villains.

"Ugh! Never mind, forget it!" He ran after her, his speed compared to her as lightning.

The snapping voice shook her out of her daze and she flinched, almost taking a tumble to the floor.

A bony object smashed into her jaw, and her wonderful fairy tale dream had gone away.

* * *

Crow whistled a tune from the radio, it was a new song and he found it quite catchy. He smiled, and continued to walk towards of his adoptive mothers home, a few minutes away.

His expression switched into an ugly one, scrunching his nose.

"C'mon! Is this some kind of joke?" He studied the heap of junk in front of him, groaning. Who would ever throw random junk on the ground like that? It was such a waste, and the whole pile of junk could be recycled. His mood fluttered around. Whoever had thrown this junk away was one to blame of his happy mood suddenly being thrown away into the depths of this hill.

"And so apparently, they expect me to walk up this giant hill, and walk back down. Of course since I can't walk around it..," He grumbled. The boy looked back. His friends Yusei and Jack so far behind. Crow let out a frown, but turned around.

He continued his journey to his adoptive mother's house, slightly making a note to take his duel runner every time he decided to visit. It just had to be today when he decided to take the bus, just curious to see what it felt like to take a different type of transportation. And it just had to be today, when a random person, had decided to do a random thing, which happened to randomly dump all the trash in the middle of the area.

He felt ticked off.

_This stuff could actually be useful, _He reconsidered. They_ should have at least thrown this stuff into the junk yard. I'm wondering who did this..._

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he took his final step, reaching the top of the massive hill. The sunlight smiled slyly down at him, and he decided that maybe he should look through the junk, just in case something would be useful. Maybe for some parts for the new duel runner engine he and his buds were making, he thought.

Wandering around the heap of trash, his eyes nearly bulged out when he came across one piece he was looking for.

He ran towards it, nearly tripping or falling into the big pile of debris and old parts. Scrambling for his one and only true love, he fell, scraping his skin into some metal parts. Cuts and scraps wasn't important, but he then wondered how ridiculous he would have probably looked. It would be more embarrassing if someone was even watching. He ignored the idea and grabbed the object, that was in top of a smaller, teeny-weeny hill placed at the far edge of the big hill itself.

"Wow, talk about good luck!" He muttered, placing the pieces of metal in front of his eyes.

"Ugh."

Crow looked around, placing the piece of metal into his pocket. Curiosity filled his head as he walked around the pile.

"What was that?" He asked himself. "I was sure I just heard something a few seconds ago."

"MMHHHPPP! Mph..."

Immediately the blackbird duelist lifted his feet off. His eyes widened. The feeling he was bearing was hard to explain. It was like the adrenaline of being pushed onto the stage, everyone's eyes on you. But instead it was just one pair for eyes, looking back at you while you were confused, sweating nervously.

It took him a few seconds for him to realize that he had accidentally stepped on someone's face.

The dirt covered face sucked in a huge breath, suddenly panting. Crumbles of dry dirt fell off of the face as it rose, soon a body following after it and more dirt flying off. Crow watched, as the now life-full body rose, blocking the sunshine.

The person squinted, blinking a few times as it waggled its head around to search for the person who had covered their face with their boot.

Crow blinked as the person looked at her. It had weird violet-coloured hair that reached over their bottom, with normal cat shaped brown eyes that gave an oddly familiar twinkle. It wore a saggy light purple shirt, and olive pants that flared out, with many pockets decorated on it. Their skin was a very pale colour, and they looked bony. And finally, their jaw was bruised. It was a woman.

"Are.. are you okay?" He asked. After a few minutes of no reply he waved his gloved hand over the girls muddy face. She looked like she had come back from a rainy day at war.

She blinked. "Yeah.. I'm fine. Thanks for stepping on me.."

Her voice was parched, sounding like an old frog. Dried blood lipsticked her lips, as they were also dried and cracked up.

"You know I'm really sorry for that," He smiled sheepishly. "I didn't see your face under that dirt."

Her lips twitched up as if she wanted to smile, but nothing showed. "I'm not saying that sarcastically. I actually mean it. Thanks. I probably would have rotten to death if your foot hadn't woken me up."

His mouth opened to say something, but before the words slipped away, the girl had fallen down as her eyes snapped shut.

_She fallen asleep again? _

"YUSEI! JACKK!"

"Shut up! We're right here." Jack crossed his arms.

"Hey Crow," Yusei said, the last one to walk up the giant hill. "Well this isn't something you see everyday."

"Yeah, Crow here was actually talking to a female, without getting beaten up."

"Jack!"

Yusei shook his head. "I was talking about this pile of junk. Anyway who was that girl anyway?"

"I don't know, I just found her. We had a small conversation, but she just passed out. Should we bring her to Martha's with us so she can fix her up?"

Yusei shrugged. "Well we can't just leave her here, c' mon let's go."

Crow picked her up in his arms, swinging the girl over his back. _She must be really that weak. _

She looked really peaceful.

* * *

Martha blinked at the sight of the three boys at her door step. She wasn't expecting them to come, nor expecting to see a broken up girl on Crow's back. Her fist thought was that Crow was carrying a huge violet-coloured bear.

"Who's that?" Martha asked, putting down her plate, discontinuing her dish cleaning as she walked over to him. Children swarmed around them.

"Hey big bro Crow, Yusei and Jack!" They chorused.

He gave back a toothy grin. "Hey guys!"

Yusei smiled. "Hi."

Jack simply gave them a wave.

"Why is there something purple on your back?" A girl asked, putting on a questioning face. "Oh wait, it's human!" She pointed to the legs that popped out of the mob of violet hair, the ones that Crow were gripping onto.

"I found her on this random pile of junk in the middle of the pathway beside the junk yard. She was lying on top of it. She woke up, we talked for a bit and she fainted suddenly," He explained, moving the girl back up when she started to slide down his back. "She looked like she hadn't eaten in forever, she looked like she was going to.. you know."

The kids looked up at him curiously. Martha nodded, understanding what he meant. _Die_, she repeated in her mind. For the kids sake he did not say that word, in case they would have gotten bad thoughts in their mind. Martha could imagine them proclaiming their bravery, saying that the mention of death wouldn't have scare them. She put her hands on her hips, one of her cleaning rags dangling down her hands.

"Well we can't abandon this girl," The old woman said, smiling. "Crow, bring her into the infirmary room. I'll go clean her up. Yusei, Jack you can help yourself to anything in the fridge if your hungry."

Once Crow was out of the room, Martha turned towards the orphans.

"Now, you guys go play in your rooms. We'll have a chance to meet this stranger once she's feeling better."

The children nodded, scurrying up the stairs as Martha walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

"It's better if you don't move."

She tweaked her eyes open at the sound of a woman's voice, squinting once she was reunited with the sunlight that shone into the near by window.

* * *

**Rewritten version of Save Me From My Powers! By the way, I changed my username, so don't be confused if your wondering why Loviigirl22 didn't write this. I'm still that same person. I didn't like my username anymore. **

**Yes this is a CrowXOC  
**

**This rewritten story will be different though, because the old story plot was really amateurish, and my writing sucked. Also my OC in that story was a Mary-sue, so I'm going to change that.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Home Sweet Home  
**

"It's better if you don't move."

The red violet-haired haired girl popped her eyes wider after adjusting better to the sunlit room. Taking a quick scan of the area she was in, she searched for the source that spoke those words.

But there was no success as she skimmed one more time through the room.

For a place that might as well be called the HQ of the gang that had attacked her yesterday, it was pretty clean and well polished. She was even laying on a _bed_, for crying out loud. Normally, she would have thought a gang's secret hide out would be more.. junky, ugly, and wrecked. She expected broken windows, dirty cement floors, and punctured walls and ceilings. There would usually be a loathly stench that would swarm around the air, with random items thrown everywhere across the floor.

Maybe she shouldn't be so stereotypical towards people engaged in gangs and such, after witnessing such a beautiful room, with even a scented air freshener giving the room more vibrancy. It also surprised her that this place was seemingly a house.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and reopening them as she gazed at the white-painted ceiling, wondering what the gang members from last night were doing. Sleeping was her first and last guess, with the house being so quiet.

Loud sounds came from the room above her, making her change her mind. Perhaps they weren't sleeping after all, and right about to come down stairs to check on her. This idea frightened her, and she fidgeted continuously in the bed she lay on, trying to see if she could escape anywhere before they could capture her as hostage and probably use her for things she couldn't possible deal with.

Ideas of things they could do to her filled her mind, as she leaped out of the bed, turning in various directions until she caught sight of the medium-sized window, running towards it as she fumbled around with the window lock. She mentally beamed as she flung the window open, only seeing how far the window even opened – probably three centimeters.

_If only I had magical powers,_ She thought, growling.

Laughter rang out in the background, making her freeze in her spot as all her frustration pressed together in her head. But after a little more fits of laughter coming from the person's mouth, she finally realized that the voice sounded more feminine than usual.

"Don't worry, no one kidnapped you."

She turned around quietly, coming face to face with an older woman who was carrying a tray of food. Next thing she knew her eyes became glued intensely to the dish in the woman's hands. It looked astonishingly tasty in her eyes, nothing she had ever seen in a long period.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, setting the tray on the nearby bed stand.

"Who are you?" The girl immediately asked, putting her hand on the window sill, leaning backwards sightly. The other woman didn't look the slightest bit of harmful. Her friendly smile didn't give that well of a hint that she was a wanted murderer, burglar or a thief.

The woman smiled again. "My name is Martha. I'm the caretaker of this house and the orphans and homeless people who live here." She felt a breeze of relief wash over her. The woman looked innocent enough, and she decided to trust her for now. "One of my foster sons found you outside, you were unconscious and injured," She explained, folding the wet towel in her hand. "Once he took you in and brought you in here, I decided to clean you up, including your wounds. You're not quite clean though, so I suggest taking a shower after you finish eating. You must be starving," She stated, pointing up and down at her body which was still covered in dirt, especially where her legs are, where Martha had not cleaned up yet.

She slowly walked towards the bed, and sat down where the caretaker had patted at. The girl nodded several times, taking in a breath.

"Thank you," She said as Martha handed her the tray of food. As much as tempted she felt to gulp down the food, she stopped from doing so. "I'm.. I'm so glad someone found me."

"You're welcome," Martha said, her smile never leaving her face. "May I asked what your name is?"

"My name's Tori," She replied, clumsy playing around with the spoon to her rice, as if she had forgotten how to use one and had to relearn how to.

"Welcome Tori," The woman greeted. Tori took in the woman's brown hair, dark eyes and tan skin into memory, thanking her once more. "After you finish I left a pair of clean cloths for you on the table over there. You can go take a shower if you want in the bathroom just behind the door on your left when you walk out of the room, okay? There's also some shampoo on the rack if you want to use it."

Tori nodded, giving the woman a third thank you and receiving a smile back as Martha walked outside. She scooped a spoonful of rice, putting it into her mouth as she savoured the wonderful sensation of getting to eat again. While eating, she almost felt embarrassed to be eating someone's home cooked food, and being seen so weak and limp laying unconscious randomly in the street like that. She should have been more strong.

The spoon she held dropped back into her bowl of rice, surprised when she door opened again.

"Oh, Tori."

"Uh, yeah?" She responded, facing Martha at the door.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked, holding the door open.

The younger girl bit her lip, looking away the side. "Well.. no, I... I don't actually.. I have been abandoned."

Martha shot her a brief look of sympathy when an expression of thought streaked her face. "Well then you can stay here. You are more than welcome, the other people would be happy to greet you as well."

Smiling, she relaxed again. "Thank you, Martha."

* * *

Stretching out her arms, she thinks again if Martha can be trusted. She did seem Innocent, so Tori decided to give it a go and accept her offer. It was way better than snuggling in junk found out in the roads and streets, and now, she didn't even cared if there was a possibility she was held hostage now.

She rubbed her arms gently. They were clean now, and was now a healthy peach colour then before, as it used to be red and dry from the cold. Winter would be arriving soon, and fall would soon leave again.

After her shower Martha had lent her a bottle of lotion which she used to moisturize her body with. She had to say her skin was becoming less dry, becoming softer and she had the want to pump out another portion of lotion and rub it on her skin once again.

It was similar to her old life, when she was only a child. Her life was like royalty, living in a beautiful mansion with maids to take care of you and all the toys you wanted was right there in front of you. Full course meals made by your chef mother for breakfast, lunch and dinner, and a very loving family who took care of you. Always being by your side when you needed simply a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on.

From back then, to now, she didn't really feel a difference. It was different when she had run away from home though. She still wonders what her family is doing. What her sister might be up to, what her parents might be up to... Did they miss her?

Standing up, she stretched out her legs, twisting around her waist around a few times. Sometimes she winced at some pain that came from her bruises and cuts she received. Like one bruise she had gotten on her jaw the other day being beaten up from those gang members. Tori almost felt safe now, but the pain still hurt, bringing her back to those harsh memories. She was also still getting used to being in a home now, and not currently freezing her butt off in the autumn wind which always continuously breathed into your face. She was even wearing a clean, purple t-shirt that Martha had left for her on the table.

Tori grabbed a hair-tie from the table, putting her hair up into a tall pony tail.

_That was a nice nap, s_he thought. _But now I'm to scared to walk outside...  
_

"Good Night!"

She jumped, almost landing back onto the bed as she whirled around, her pony-tail smacking her in the face as a pair of giggles came from the door.

Children were standing by the door, which was now completely wide open, the children standing close to the wall, and some children poking their heads in at the back to take a closer look at the girl who their big brother had saved recently.

Tori couldn't help but smile at them. Firstly, they were completely adorable.

"Hi," She said. "It's night-time already?"

One of the girls, who looked rather mature for her young age, nodded. "Almost! We were thinking you were about to go to sleep, so we came to say good night."

The older girl walked towards them, kneeling down as she looked up to their faces. "That's kind of you guys. I just woke up from a nap though. I thought it was still afternoon."

"We can show us around if you want!" A boy chimed, and another girl who was shorter than most of them, glared at him.

"But it's time for bed, Martha would get mad!"

"No!" The boy protested. "She's new. I bet Martha won't get mad."

"Come! Let's go!" Mostly the boys of the group of children grabbed her hands, walking down the hallway as Tori approved of their sweet behaviour. Some of the girls who didn't drag Tori along, sighed in frustration, running closely behind as the older other smiled at them.

The house was quite empty, and she expected to be more adults. Either there were only homeless or orphans that were merely children, or some adults were sleeping already. Looking back again, it seemed to actually make sense that there would be more homeless children considering they didn't have the proper skills to survive by themselves. It was nice to know that the kids got well with Martha, since she was very kind.

They gave her a very quick tour around the house, showing her the kitchen and dining area, as well as dashing up and down the stairs to show them each and one of their rooms, that Tori didn't have enough time to take a good look at them individually when they kept yanking her to a new room every three seconds. The rooms suit them well though, from what she could muster from the very short time she got to observe them.

After they took her back to the area in front of the entrance door, the children scrambled away from her towards a window. Martha came, as she shook her head with a grin.

"Those kids, they're so carefree," She stated. "I'm glad though."

Tori clasped her hands together, looking back at her. "Really?"

She never looked away from the children huddled up at the window. "It is nice, because they never really had the chance to express themselves before they came here. I'm glad that their happy. And hopefully you enjoyed that little tour, huh?" She asked, looking back at Tori.

_That was right, _She thought. They never really had a good start to life to begin with, and it was amazing how they could be so happy. She looked around. This place and atmosphere was great.

"They're so nice..., after how long I've known them for," She commented, her mouth sliding open very slightly as she looked at them mumbling words to themselves that her ear couldn't reach from their distance.

"Yeah. They're actually orphan's of one of my foster son's," She stated. "It's so sad how people like them started out this way. It's nice now the city isn't like how it used to be anymore."

Tori gave her a look of confusion , making the woman look at her in an also confused expression.

"You don't know about the city?"

The younger woman grunted in a negative response. "No."

She became all ears as Martha started to tell her the story. She gaped when the older one of the two told her how Satellite used to be a dirty and old place that separated from the mainland, New Domino. Tori knew that, but she sort of expected the buildings to still be standing. Currently she thought that island was very magnificent indeed, with the nice scenery and pretty buildings. She honestly thought that it was a good tourist sight if anyone were to visit New Domino.

"Wow, I never knew. That's so sad. For people to be living that was, I mean," She said, brushing a few strands of hair that fell out of her hair-tie. "I can definitely compare to them, though."

Martha turned to look at her again as the kid's chit chatter grew in volume. "Really?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but squeals coming from the kids cut her off.

One of the girls jumped, and grabbed Martha's hands. "Martha! Crow's back!"

"Ah, he took pretty long to get that medicine I was talking about," Martha replied.

The children raced outside as if Santa Clause had suddenly came to declare he had presents for all of them.

She watched from the window. "Who's Crow?"

"He's my foster son," Martha stated. "He brought medicine that I asked him to get. It's for you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
